


Spooning

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life just sucks and a mug of cocoa or even a can of beer isn’t enough to make things better. Sometimes your body is being a mean fucker and gives you hell, and sometimes your brain won’t let you rest. But when everything fails there is a way to battle it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble for my 30 Day OTP Challenge
> 
> Check out wonderful art of my bff: http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/70419024713/day-17-spooning-sometimes-life-just-sucks-and-a#notes

‘Sebby...’ Jim mumbled. He was having a slight fever throughout the day, but it was getting a bit higher by the end of the day. Sebastian pulled him closer to his chest and rested his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder.

_Shh, it’s fine. I’ve got you._

James sighed quietly, his back relaxing slightly against Seb’s chest. Spooning always worked in situations like this. It had been working since their second year at university.

During Jim’s ‘difficult period’, as Seb diplomatically called it, he would sometimes lay with James like this just to make sure that his friend would get some sleep. Soon, spooning became a way of providing comfort, both physical and emotional. So, whether Jim was unwell or feeling a bit blue or when Seb was just worried about his friend, they would cuddle. Sebastian, always more stable, more sensible and warmer, was usually the big spoon, the sheltering and protecting one; sometimes though, in those rare moments of sadness, Jim would hug the blond, pressing his face between Seb’s shoulder blades.

James shivered and Sebastian hugged him tighter.

_It’s going to be okay. You’ll feel better in the morning._


End file.
